Saanse hai magar zinda main nehi
by Princess Angelina-SRIJA
Summary: hi guys,its a story set during "CID GIRAFTER SERIES"...it contains Abhi's thinking about the curse of his memory loss...write it for KRITIKA...hope u will like it dear...others plss enjoy too..dont forget to review...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:HELLO GUYS…THANKS TO ALL FOR REVIEWS IN MY LAST OS...ITS A STORY SET DURING "CID GIRAFTER SERIES"….THOUGHTS OF ABHIJEET…..A VERY SIMPLE STORY…..WRITE IT FOR KRITIKA…HOPE U WILL LIKE IT BUDDY…..OTHERS PLSS ENJOY!..PLEASE GO THROUGH THE A/N IN END MUST…THERE IS A QUESTION FOR YOU ALL…**

**HERE WE GO…PLSSS ENJOY…..**

The person opened the door of his house…inside the home it was fully dark….but he was liking the darkness….bcs his life was totally in dark…..he switched on a dim light…sat on sofa…..he was feeling really helpless….really blank & lost….he was wanting to kill himself….he was wanting to kill the actual weakness of him…his memory loss….

Yes,now for him this problem has become the biggest problem of CID team….it was a curse of his life….."kya karu main?akhir kya karu?kyu koi bhi ye manne ko tayar nehi hai ki muse sachme kuch yaad nehi hai…..kuch yaad nehi hai uss raat ke bare me….."

Tears came in his eyes…the harsh words of Dr Salunkhe is roaming in his mind…in each seconds he was breaking into pieces….the face came in his mind…"Daya…..yaar plsss ajana….dekh na….koi bhi mere sath dene k liye nehi hai…koi bhi nehi…sab ye soch rahe hai ki maine tuspe goli chalaya hai…..main?kisine aisa soch bhi kaise liya ki maine ….."he stopped & felt a lump in his throat…he started crying hidding his face in his hands…..

After sometime….

"Daya yaar….plsss Daya…ajao…main sach me bohot akela ho gaya hu!Daya….yaar tu sun raha hai na!Daya….pata nehi kis haal me hai meri jaan!bohot dard ho raha hoga na tuse!"….

He was in deep thinking…."par Daya…yaar tu kaise phas gaya in sab ke bich!kaise Daya?...(he hit his head)….sab meri waja se…..kyu kuch yaad nehi aaraha…..kyu?..."..

He hit the sofa handle hardly…he got sprain in hand…."aaaahhhhhh!aaaahhh….."

He hold his hand with another hand…."koi bhi nehi hai jo mere dard bant sake!aaahhhh…bohot dard ho raha hai…."…..

Tears came in his eyes….unintentionally he called out in pain"MAAAAAAAAAA…MAAAAA….kahan ho?"

**Jab chot kabhi lag jati thi…..**

**To ankh teri bhi to bhar aati thi…..**

**Wo maa….wo maa…**

He looked at the photo present in front of him with teary eyes…

**Aaj bhi kabhi chot lage to…yaad ati ho…**

**Yaad ati ho…meri maa..meri maa..meri maa…**

He went to the wall…

**Tere baton me apni har ek main uljhan ka haal pa leta tha…**

Took the pic in his hand & touched the face….."maaa…plss maa….dekho na…..main kitna dard me hu..sab mere memory loss ko….."he stopped….

**Meri maa….meri maa…..meri maa…**

"aaj mera dost bhi nehi hai mere paas….wo kitna dard me hai maa….main kuch nehi kar pa raha hu.."

"maa…kyu maa…mere sath hi aisa kyu hota hai?"

**Aj bhi koi chot lage to..yaad ate ho..**

**Maa thi meri…yaad ati ho….**

"maa….sab kitna galat samaz rahe hai muse…main kaise yakeen dilayu sabko ki main bekasoor hu!"…

He broke into tears…"tu to janti hai na apne bete ko!kya main kabhi aisa kar sakta hu…bolo na maa….plssss bolo na….."

He sat on sofa..

**Tere hathon roti aksar hi bhook se zyada kha leta tha….**

He hugged the photo…

**Aj bhi meri baat chale to yaad ati ho….**

**Maa thi meri….ankh bhare to…**

**Yaad ati ho…yaad ati ho…**

He rested his head on the sofa….."ye yaadsht chale jana mere zindegi ko narak bana diya hai….hell!"

**Aj bhi koi saath lage to..yaad ati ho…..**

**Maa thi meri..yaad ati ho….**

"aaj se 17 saal pehla jo hua mere sath aaj bhi uska asar mere zindegi ko tabah kar raha hai…..kyu?"

"maa…..kya karu mai?kya isme mera koi haath hai?bohot akela aur tanha ho gaya hu…maa…."

**Meri maa…meri maa….  
meri maa…meri maa…..**

Tears were rolling down from his cheeks…he slowly removed it while looking at the photo…

"Maa….aj teri bohot yaad araha hai…..aj iss mushkil ghari me,iss imtehaan me tuse apne pass chahta hu….lekin tumhare maut ka zimmedar bhi main hi hu na?lekin mere hath me kuch tha kya?maa….bolo na…"….

"17 saal imandari se kaam karne ke baad bhi aj bhi kyu muspe shauk kiya jata hai?kyu?sab iss memory loss ki waja se…"..

He was feeling very weak…he closed his eyes…the smile & the face of the pic was looking lively…he too smiled unintentionally..he really wanted his mother to hug him…yes,he wanted to hug his mother.."nobody can replace you mom…yehi pe to fark hai…aaj agar meri maa hoti to wo kabhi muspe shauk nehi karte….aur jo log ye dawa karte hai ki hum tumhare aapne hai aaj wo hi….yehi pe fark hai maa….yehi pe to tu alaag hai sabse….yehi pe…maa..aj khudse aur sabse ladte ladte main boht thak gaya hu…tut gaya hu..ek bar phir se SENIOR INSPECTER ABHIJEET ko sabne galat samaj liya…ek baar phir se tanha kar diya..kya koi bhi marham iss zakham ko bhar sakta hai..tu ajana maa..kahi se bhi..bohot dard ho raha hai..aur aab main…ab main sona chahta hu…..maa…tere goud me sar rakhke so jayu?..."

He hold the photo in his chest & fall asleep….

**A/N:GUYS,I KNOW ITS NOT GOOD!BUT AFTER WATCHING TONIGHT'S EPISODE I REALLY FELT BAD FOR ABHIJEET…..REALLY HIS TEARS & WORDS TOUCHED MY HEART TODAY…..I AM A GREAT FAN OF HIM..SO HIS EACH MOVEMENT MAKES ME SPELLBOUND!HE IS VERY SPECIAL….**

**BUT TODAY TEARS CAME IN MY EYES AFTER WATCHING THE EPISODE…..SERIOUSLY…..I AM NOT AGAINST OF ANYONE…BECAUSE ALL ARE DOING THEIR DUTY ONLY…..& I PERSONALLY MEAN IT…..BUT THEIR WORK MAKE ME STUNNED!HOW MUCH THEIR ACT IS LIVELY THAT IT CAN TOUCH OUR HEART…..THEY ALL ARE ROCKSTARS….& ABHIJEET IS JUST AWESOME…NONE CAN REPLACE HIM….HE IS JUST BEYOND OF ANY COMPARISON….HE CANT BE EXPLAINED BY WORDS!...**

**LAST OF ALL,I HAVE A QUESTION TO YOU ALL…PLSSSSS ANSWER FROM MIND…IF YOU ARE IN ABHI'S POSITION WHAT WILL YOU DO?OR WHAT WILL YOU DO AFTER THE CASE IS SOLVED?...PLSSSS ANSWER…..I AM REALLY EXCITED TO KNOW ABOUT EVERYONE'S THINKING…HOPE U DON'T MIND & I DIDN'T INTEND TO HURT ANYONE…INSPITE OF IT IF I AM WRONG ANYWHERE PLSSS CORRECT ME & FORGIVE ME…..**

**ANY IDEA OF OS IS WELCOME….**

**PLSSSS REVIEW….THANKS FOR READING!...SRIJA**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:HI GUYS THANKS TO ALL OF YOU FOR YOUR PRECIOUS REVIEWS IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER…ACTUALLY I DIDN'T EVEN THINK THAT I WILL CONTINUE IT…BUT AFTER THIS NICE FEEDBACK I THINK TO CONTINUE….**

**PRIYA:THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEW DEAR….**

**ADITI:DEAR TARIKA DIDN'T HELP OR SUPPORT ABHIJEET TOTALLY…..& I AM SORRY TO SAY BUT SHE DIDN'T BELIEVE HIM BLINDLY AS YOU MENTIONED IN YOUR REVIEW…..I FELT BAD AT TARIKA'S WORDS…I AM REALLY SORRY IF U R HURT BUT IT'S A BITTER TRUTH!I MEAN ITS MY OPINION…..THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEW….**

**CID:NO DEAR SUICIDE IS NOT THE SOLUTION OF EVERY PROBLEM…ANYWAYS,THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR REVIEW…..**

**MISS EARTH:THANKS DEAR FOR REVIEW….I AM CONTINUING….HOPE YOU WIL LIKE IT..**

**SHILPA:THANKX..**

**ADITYA:SUBHO NABOBARSO…I AM BENGALI SO I KNOW…THANKS…..**

**RUKMANI:THANKS FOR REVIEW…**

**KKLOVEU:THANKS & WAITING FOR YOUR ANSWER…**

**KRITIKA:AS I ALWAYS SAY I LOVE YOUR THOUGHTS…& OUR THOUGHTS ARE QUITE SAME….THANK YOU**

**POONUM:I GOT MY ANSWER DEAR…..THANKS FOR REVIEW….**

**SHWETA:THANKS & YA ABHI IS REALLY STRONG…**

**RITESH:THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEW & YOUR THOUGHTS ARE RIGHT!YES I AM A BLIND FAN OF ABHI…JUST DIE-HARD FAN…**

**DAYA'S GIRL:THANKS FOR REVIEW..**

**ANUPAMA:I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT IS CUTE IN THIS STORY!BTW THANKS FOR REVIEW…**

**DUOANGEL95:THANKS DEAR…..**

**ANJALI:THANKS…**

**BINE-E-ABID:THANKS..**

**KATIIY:THANKS DIDI….YOUR REVIEW MEANS A LOT FOR ME…..I AM REALLY LUCKY TO HAVE YOU IN MY LIFE….**

**ABHISRK-IAN:THANKS…..**

**SHILPAM:THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEW….ENJOY THIS CHAPTER…..**

**ANAMKHAN:THANKS DEAR FOR REVIEW…..**

**SPECIAL NOTE:GUYS I AM UPDATING IT AFTER THE SERIES….NATURALLY EVERYTHING WILL BE FINE & ABHIJEET WILL FORGIVE THEM….BUT I ASKED YOUR OPINION ABOUT IT….N MAJORITY SAYS THAT HE SHOULD GO FAR…..I TOO THINK IT…..IF HE FORGIVES THEM THEN IT MEANS THAT HE IS GIVING THEM THE SECOND CHANCE FOR HURTING HIM…I DON'T INTEND TO HURT ANYONE'S FEELING…..BUT THIS UPDATE WILL ANSWER MY QUESTION….SORRY IF ANYBODY DISAGREES…**

**HERE WE GO….PLEASE ENJOY…..**

**Morning…10 a.m…..**

The person got up from his chair & pat his shoulder…..he smiled to him…

The man:Abhijeet….i will not force you to change your dicition at all…but I just want ki baad me tumhe koi pachtawa nehi ho apne faisle pe…

Abhi:no sir!koi pachtawa nehi hogi…..aur ye meri akhri faisla hai…..mai ise nehi badlunga….

The man:thik se socha hai na?

Abhi:jee sir!maine ek hi jhatke me ye faisla nehi liya hai….muse ispe pura sehmati hai…..

The man:thik hai….tum yehi chahte ho to its ok…tum baas thori der wait karo….main formalities complete kar deta hu…..

Abhi:sure sir!ap kijiye na…muse ek call karna tha to main ata hu…

The man:ok….

Abhi went outside & dialed a number…

Abhi:hello Jay…..sab ready hai?

Jay:ready to hai but …

Abhi:no but now!tum jaldi se sab complt karke 11 baje CID buro aajana…main tumhe wahi milta hu…

Jay:ok…as you say!

The call got cut…Abhi dialed another number…

From that side:hello sir!

Abhi:tickets ready hai?

Sameer:haan par Abhi…

Abhi:Please Sameer mere pas waqt nehi hai zyada….main tuje airport me milta hu!main airport me hi le lunga ticket….

Sameer:ok…

Abhi:thanks….

Someone called him from behind…..

Abhi:jee..

Boy:sir…saab apko bula rahe hai…

Abhi:hmm…ata hu main…

The boy left…

Abhi:bye Sameer…

Sameer:byee…

He entered in the cabin…..

Abhi:sir!

The man:ye lo Abhijeet….yaha ek sign kar do…..

Abhi:ok sir & ACP saab ko bhi sign karna padega?

The man:nehi..ye order main khud pass karwa raha hu to zarurat nehi hai..

Abhi:thik hai sir….

He signed the paper…n took it in his pocket….

He shakes hand with the man & the man pat his arm….

The man:humesha aise imaandari se hi kaam karna…..ok?

Abhi:yes sir!thank you..apne mere liye sab kuch itne jaldi kar diya..

The man:no Abhijeet…its ok…flight kab hai tumhara?

Abhi:sir 1 baje…..

The man:packing?

Abhi:wo to ho gaya hai sir…..

The man:DAYA ne kuch pucha nehi?

Abhi:no sir!wo to so raha tha…main to subha subha nikal gaya…bohot kuch karna tha…

The man:hmm…

Abhi:ok sir….ab chalta hu..pata nehi phir kab mulakat hoga but thank you sir..

The man:ok Abhijeet….see you again…bye.

Abhi:bye sir…

He left….he was walking towards the car…tears slipped down,,,,

**Kehta hai zindegi tu,,,,kyu musme phir milta nehi….**

**Deta hai aisa safar kyu….hai manzile jinki nehi…**

"Abhijeet kalank hai CID par!kalank!"

**Kehde khuda hai kaisa khuda tu…**

**Jo bas me tere kuch nehi…**

"Muse Abhijeet pe ye kaam sampna hi nehi chayhe tha…."

**Haan koi to waja hogi jo yun ..**

**Majboor tu bhi kahin…..**

"jab bhi Abhijeet musibaat me fasta hai uski yaadsht chali jati hai…."

The harsh words were roaming in his mind…

He sat in the car & started it….

**Jitna tallasoo tu milta nehi…**

**Hai phidrat teri tu badalta nehi….**

"Boss….tum na plssss kabhi mat jana muse chodke….plsss…"

**Jeete jee yun jalata hai tu…..**

**Ishq me jeene na de tu…..**

**Aur marne bhi deta nehi…**

He stopped the car….got down & looked at the building which is named "CID"…it was very familiar place for him….a place where he spent lovely moment with his team….but not to say it is the same place where he got so many hurts as well…a place where he is now standing as a broken heart….he slowly removed his tears n went inside….

As soon as he entered Daya came to him & hold him from his shoulder…

Daya:kahan chale gaye the boss!pata hai subha uthke tum kahi nehi mile to main kitna parishaan ho gaya tha…buro ane pe bhi late ho gaya…bulaya bhi nehi tumne…

Abhi:aab khud uthne ka adat dal lo Daya….

Daya:kyu boss?kahi ja rahe ho kya?

Abhi:haan Daya…..Chennai ja raha hu….

Daya:oh acha!to kab lautoge?

Abhi:iss janam me nehi…..

Daya(shock):what?Abhi ye kya bol rahe ho tum?

Abhi:sach ke siwa aur kuch nehi bolta main Daya!par koi yakeen nehi karta…(hurt)

Daya:Abhi…main janta hu tum bohot hurt ho par…..

Abhi:Daya plsss yaar..iss topic pe koi baat nehi…..

Someone called him from behind..it was Jay…

Abhi:are Jay….aa gay?

Jay:haan…ye lo…ispe sab kuch hai…baas tum dono ke sign chahye…..

Abhi:sure!

Daya:ye kis cheez ka paper hai boss…

Abhi:humare ghar ka…Daya ispe ek sign kar do..plsss…

Daya:kyu sign karu boss?i mean…

Abhi(smile):relax Daya..tuse raaste pe nehi bithane wala main…main ghar tere naam par kar raha hu…

Daya:kyu Abhi?achanak se….

Abhi(painful smile):achanak se to bohot kuch hota hai yaar…achank se log pyar karte hai..phir saath bhi chod jate hai…viswas tod dete hai…

Acp:kya hua aab kya plan hai tum dono ka?

Daya:dekhiye na sir ye Abhi kya ulti seedhi batein kar raha hai…

Abhi:acha hua sir aap agaye!sir main humara ghar Daya ke naam kar raha hu…..

Acp:par kyu?

Abhi:zarurat hai sir…..

Daya:nehi boss….plsss yaar aisa mat karo….

Abhi:Daya yaar plss…mana mat karna…..plsss…

Daya:ok boss….

They both signed in the paper…

Abhi:thanks Jay…

Jay:welcome Abhijeet….bye..

Abhi:bye..

He left…Abhi hold Daya's hand….

Abhi:chal yaar aab ye ghar tera hai…..tere b-day pe ye gift hai….pata nehi aa bhi payu ya nehi….

Daya:matlab?boss plss thik se batao na…kya hua?

Acp:haan Abhijeet plss batao..

Abhi:sir ye lijiye….

He gave him an envelope….

Acp:ye kya hai Abhijit?

Abhi:mera transfer letter hai sir…..main Chennai ja raha hu…

Acp:what?hosh me ho tum?

Abhi:ek aur baar hosh hi to kho baitha hu sir….par ye sach hai..(hurt tone)

Daya:ye..ye sab kya hai boss?ye tum kya kar rahe ho?

Abhi:nehi Daya..main kuch nehi kar raha hu yaar…..halat aisa kar raha hai mere sath….zindegi khel raha hai mere sath…..

Daya(teary):Abhijeet plssss…..mere bhai…aisa mat kar!plsss…..

Abhi(teary):Daya dur jane se rishta nehi toot ta…..hum dost the aur humesha rehenge….

Acp:lekil dur to tab jaoge jab main ye accept karunga!

Abhi:sir sayad apne letter pada nehi thik se….mera transfer ho chuka hai,….ye letter aur sari formalities khud DIG Sir ne paas kiya hai n everything is done!

Acp(shock):kya?

Abhi:jee sir….aur mera flight 1 baje hai…so I have to go now!

Acp(teary):Abhijeet nehi…plssss…..i am sorry..really sorry..par plsss aisa to na karo..plsss….

Abhi(smile):no sir!har chees ki ek had hoti hai…aur insan ka bhi sehne ka ek shakti hoti hai aur jab wo cross ho jaye Tab wo insaan ander se hi toot jata hai….bikhar jata hai…..

Daya:boss plsss…tum mere liye nehi soch rahe ho?

Abhi(pat his back):sabke liye soch kar hi faisla kiya hai yaar….n CID MUMBAI DOESN'T NEED AN OFFICER WHO HAS LOST HIS MEMORY…..

Acp:Abhijeet mai samazta hu ki humne jo kiya hai uska koi maafi nehi hai..par beta..

Abhi:beta to boliye hi mat aap!plsss sir…

Acp(teary):Abhijeet….tum..

Abhi:kya main sir!kya main!kya lagta hai apko ki main koi kathputli hu jise jaise bhi chaho use kar sakte hai aur phir phek de…..(teary & angry)…kaun kiska beta hai sab samaz gaya hu sir!rishto ki ahmiyat tab samaz me ata hai jab hum uljhan me aur musibat me hote hai….lekin ap logo ne usi samay mera saath chod diya tha sir…..usi samay jis samay muse sabse zyada zarurat the ap sabki…mere memory loss ko mazak aur natak banake chod diya aap sabne!...

All were just speechless…tears were present in his eyes…..

Abhi:kalank hai Abhijeet CID par…..Daya par goli Abhijeet ne chalaya hai…pata nehi aur kya kya bola hai mere bare me…..aur ye pehli baar nehi hai sir!baar baar yehi hota hai..par main maaf kar deta hu..aur aap sabke sath jine lag jata hu…par ye nehi sochta hu ki ek din yehi sab muse zinda laash bana dega…..baas aab bohot ho gaya hai sir!aur nehi….maine dicition le liya hai & its final…

His phone rang…..

Abhi:Sameer main ata hu…

He cut the ph….removed tears….

Abhi:chalta hu sir!aur ye jan lijiyega ki Abhijeet mar chuka hai….aplogoke upar viswas karke..ap logoko apna samazke jo galti usne kiya hai wohi use mar diya hai!bye…..

He left instantly…..Daya sat on a chair…tears were rolling from his eyes….ACP'S eyes were also teary!

Meantime Salunkhe entered with Tarika…..

Salunkhe:are boss kya hua wo Abhijeet itne harbharat me kahan gaya?

Acp:chala gaya hai wo..chala gaya hai Salunkhe…..

Tarika:matlab sir?

Acp:Abhijeet transfer lekar Chennai chala gaya hai…chala gaya wo….

Salunkhe:par kyu?

Daya:par kyu?kyu sir?ap nehi jante sach me?

Salunkhe:Daya…..

Daya:aap logoke waja se chala gaya hai mera Abhi…..aap logo ki waja se….kuch baki nehi rakha ap logone bolne ke liye….zinda laash banake chod diya hai ap sabne mere bhai ko!zinda laash….

Tarika:Daya…

Daya:main ap logoko kabhi maaf nehi karunga!kabhi bhi nehi!kabhi bhi nehi!

He left…

Salunkhe:boss Daya ye sab kya keh raha tha?

Acp:sahi hi to kaha hai Salunkhe!sahi hi to kaha hai…..

He went to his cabin…Salunkhe & Tarika were standstill at their places…

**Kehde khuda hai kaisa khuda tu…**

**Jo bas me tere kuch nehi…..**

**Haan koi to waja hogi…**

**Jo majboor tu bhi kahin….**

**A/N:AT LAST ITS DONE!THANKS FOR READING GUYS…..**

**PLSSSSSSSS REVIEW & TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!...TAKE CARE..SRIJA..**


End file.
